


Стальное сердце Бумажницы

by KotyaBlinov



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Mysticism, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotyaBlinov/pseuds/KotyaBlinov
Summary: Глубоко в лесу стоит Дом, оберегающий людей, которые отличаются от большинства своими способностями. Им нет места в обычном мире, и здесь они могут найти успокоение.Одной из живущих здесь является девушка Селена, вышедшая на ночную прогулку...





	Стальное сердце Бумажницы

**Author's Note:**

> Хотелось бы оставить на память работу 23.08.2018.

Девушка слегка наклонила голову. Её светло-русые волосы соскользнули с плеч, обнажая тонкие ключицы, выпирающие под почти прозрачной кожей. Усмехнувшись, она причудливо изогнула руку, словно подзывая кого-то. Золотая птица, сидевшая до этого на огромных напольных часах повернула голову, как бы разминая шею. Потом она сделала несколько пробных взмахов крыльями и наконец-то спикировала вниз. Сделав несколько кругов, орёл приземлился на плечо хрупкой девушки и принялся зорко всматриваться во всё вокруг, как бы стремясь обнаружить затаившегося врага. Заметив такое поведение, Селена усмехнулась. Она давно поняла, что каждому металлу соответствует свой нрав. Да и было немаловажно то, кого изображала статуя, как изготавливалась она и возраст работы. Всё это отражалось на поведении ожившей фигуры. Подхватив старый подсвечник с вечно горящей свечой, она, словно призрак, скользнула вниз по лестнице. Сердце ровно билось в груди и это придавало спокойствие шагающей Селене. Её жизнь, невероятная и неповторимая, яркая и прекрасная, заключалась в этом сердце, механически отстукивающем минуты, отпущенные ей.

Селена выпорхнула под навес и с удивлением замерла, уставившись на сгорбившуюся фигурку. Услышав шаги, Хея обернулась и внимательно присмотрелась к Селене, одной из тех, кому не спалось в эту лунную ночь.

Эта странная всегда привлекала внимание. Хоть и неявно. Это было совершенно не связано с её «кричащей» внешностью, нет, а что-то цепляло в её взгляде. Эти насыщенно-зелёные глаза, выглядывающие из-под коротких зелёных и розовых прядок волос, заставляли почувствовать себя ничтожным в первый раз. Ты будто бы видишь всё время и мироздание, то как создавалась Вселенная и всё вокруг. Иногда ты видишь тысячи жизней людей, проживавшие в разные эпохи, в разных мирах и местах. Со временем к этому привыкаешь и перестаешь находить в этом взгляде какую-то необычность и остается только лёгкая насмешка к всему живому. В уголках её губ всегда пролегала едва заметная складочка, придававшая лицу саркастическое выражение. Да и Хея избегает присутствия людей, поэтому за ней закрепился образ циничной социофобки. Её излюбленным занятием является подбрасывание монетки. Но как только кто-то подходит, то она ловко прячет её в маленький кармашек, каковых у нее полно. Хея наклоняет как-то неестественно голову, как бы спрашивая: «Зачем ты пришёл?» И есть в этом жесте какой-то звериный оттенок. Потому ребята прозвали её Монеткой, да и она с удовольствием приняла такую кличку. Её молчаливый образ отталкивает многих, и единственные, с кем она общается, — взрослые. И то не всегда. Но обо всём по порядку.

Как не странно, Хея не перестала подбрасывать монетку, а поймав пристально вглядываться в ладошку, словно бы там сидела пугливая бабочка. Она быстро потеряла интерес к девушке, стоящей в одной сорочке на прохладном воздухе. Поймав монетку в очередной раз, она почесала ногу. Да и её ноги были необыкновенными. Два совершенно одинаковых чулка смотрелись, будто бы они были совершенно разными. Всё же бы эту девушку было бы не менее верно назвать Парадокс. Хея прикусила колечко, находившееся в её проколотой губе и заметила:

— А я всё гадала, что же за способность у тебя.

Надо признать, что все дети, подростки, юноши и девушки, и даже взрослые были необыкновенные. Даже если ты не видел проявления способностей у кого-то, то это не значило в любом случае, что этот человек обыкновенный. А вот выставлять ли на показ свои отличия от простых людей — личное дело каждого. Кто-то смело демонстрировал их другим, вызывая общий восторг, а кто-то был совершенно обычным с первого взгляда. И как раз такими они были обе, Селена и Хея. Монетка похлопала по месту рядом с собой, призывая сесть рядом с ней. Девушка замерла, раздумывая над столь необычным жестом, но всё же решила миролюбиво принять приглашение. Хея подбросила монетку и вновь поймала её, пристально разглядывая её.

Селена усмехнулась про себя, что девушка смотрит на свой кусочек металла, словно бы впервые. Но озвучить и без того очевидный факт, она сочла глупостью. А потому решила начать с вопроса, который занимал её голову чуть ли не каждую ночь:

— Как думаешь, есть ли другие миры?

Хея фыркнула и произнесла таким тоном, словно это было само собой разумеющимся.

— Конечно есть.

И эта уверенность в голосе столь удивила Селену, что она взглянула на Монетку, ожидая продолжения. Почувствовав напряжение, Хея вздохнула и подняла свой зеленющий взгляд на сидевшую рядом девушку.

— Достаточно интересный вопрос ты задала, но очевидный. Но всё равно не меняется его правильность. Мало кто может правильно задать вопрос. Большинство не могут. А потому и не могут общаться со мной. Расскажи про себя, а я поведаю тебе о себе. Я люблю хорошие истории о людях.

Селена вздохнула и посмотрела на золотую птицу, продолжавшую сидеть на плече. Мысленно попросив орла улететь, девушка сладко потянулась и оперлась на руки, откидывая голову назад и собираясь с мыслями.

— Меня зовут Селена. И мне скоро исполнится восемнадцать.

Хея усмехнулась и уточнила:

— В твоём понимании завтра — это скоро?

Селена удивленно посмотрела на соседку, продолжавшую размахивать ногами, как ни в чём не бывало. А потом, грустно усмехнувшись, произнесла больше для себя:

— Наверное, смысла спрашивать тебя нет — всё равно не ответишь. Меня прозвали Бумажницей за любовь к оригами. Точнее, я имею привычку делать лебедей из белых салфеток. Их образ крепко засел в моём подсознании и порой мне кажется, что мне нужно совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы вспомнить всё. Я жила с родителями в отдалённом месте. Они приучили меня любить всё, ибо жизнь есть везде.

Самым первым воспоминанием из моего детства стал день, когда мы пошли на осмотр в пять лет и мне вынесли страшный приговор: у меня нет сердца. А ведь это удивительно, я продолжала жить, но на месте, где должен находиться орган с аортой ничего не было. И мне так часто говорили, что у всего есть сердце, что я не на шутку перепугалась. На следующий день мы пошли к другому врачу, захватив сделанные снимки, и тогда я получила не менее удивительное известие: в мой груди бьётся механическое сердце. Ровно на том месте, где находилась зияющая дыра, там появилось сердце.

С того времени мало что изменилось, кроме того, что я научилась вдыхать жизнь в металлические статуи и фигурки. Произошло это одним летним днём. Мы впервые пошли в парк. И там были искусно вырезанные птички. Они были такими живыми, так что я поинтересовалась у мамы, почему эти пернатые создания не летают. И тогда мне сказали, что они искусственные, ненастоящие. И это так потрясло меня. Почему же никто не хотел видеть в этих крохотных тельцах жизнь. Разве они не видели ветра, уверенно поднимающего этих прелестных созданий вверх? И произошло это. Повернув миниатюрную головку в мою сторону, птичка вспорхнула и подлетела ко мне. Это поразило абсолютно всех, и с того момента я была вынуждена не выходить из дома. И с тех пор меня перестали замечать дома. Родители окончательно перестали видеть во мне простого человека.

Моё механическое сердце росло вместе со мной, а я с каждым годом становилась всё более похожей на тень или призрака. И вот, когда шёл уже одиннадцатый год, появились Они. Эти мужчины не походили ни на кого из тех, кого я видела прежде. В них была незримая Сила. И вот мои родители на протяжении нескольких часов говорили с этими людьми. А потом ко мне подошёл один из них и мягко потрепал меня по голове, спросив: «Ты пойдёшь с нами?» И в этот момент моё механическое сердце так сладко запело… как никогда прежде. Я только одна слышала эту музыку, так я думала, но как позже оказалось, наш директор, наставник тоже слышал её, ведь рука продолжала лежать на моей светлой макушке. Во взгляде мужчины что-то изменилось, как и во мне, я просто не могла не согласиться.

Селена вздохнула и перевела дыхание, глядя на мерцающие вдалеке звёзды. Как не странно, она рассказала о себе так подробно впервые и это принесло какое-то облегчение. Только что брошенная монетка замерла, встав на ребро, на самом кончике пальца Хеи. Настал ее черед говорить. Где-то раздался орлиный крик, и золотая птица вылетела из крон деревьев, устремлявших свои ветви в бескрайнюю высь. Он приземлился на ноги Селене и начал прочищать свои перья, но Хея была уверена, что он прилетел услышать её рассказ. Пробежавшись по коротким волосам растопыренными пальцами, девушка нашла с чего начать свой рассказ:

— Как думаешь, почему мне так интересна эта монетка? Можешь не отвечать, я знаю, что никто не способен угадать почему. Да и никто не знает о моей способности. Кроме преподавателей. Эта монетка… я в ней концентрирую силы. Я не помню своего дома, детства, а иногда и жизни. Меня бросало из одного мира в другой, пока не появился директор, который также, как и тебя, вытащил из этой жизни. Он объяснил мне многое и показал, как заключать энергию движения в предмет. Смотри, — с этими словами девушка подкинула монетку в воздух. — Двадцать четыре звезды, переплетённые в венок, а с этой стороны нарисован глаз. Запомни внимательно и материал, и рисунок, — Хея вновь подбросила монету. — Теперь это причудливая ветвь, оплетаемая змеёй. С другой стороны непонятные символы, наверное, служащие цифрами в этом мире, на фоне зигзагов. Иногда я открываю и для других людей переходы. Ого, смотри, в этой монетке срослись два мира. Явно различные металлы, да и время использования этих денег. Наверное, стенка между мирами слабая, вот и наслаиваются. Важно помнить, — девушка подбросила монетку, а затем продемонстрировала с одной стороны росток, а с другой стороны череп, — что жизнь и смерть тоже две стороны одной медали. И одна существовать без другой не может. Любой переход может стать последним, если ошибиться. Смотри, кажется, твой Флорист заждался. Из его тела, как ты могла заметить, растут цветы характеризующие эмоции, что на мой взгляд примитивно и скучно, — девушка притянула Селену, уже поднявшуюся на ноги, и прошептала на ухо. — И напоследок, что я скажу, вы все не из этого мира. И у каждого будет возможность вернуться в свою Вселенную, где его «необычность» будет считаться нормой. Вот только захочешь ли ты вернуться и узнать всё о себе? Сможешь ли ты оставить парня, которого любишь? Переход только один, только в одну сторону.

Хея усмехнулась и, закрутив монетку, вновь подбросила её, продолжая болтать ногами и отстранившись от Селены, прислушивающейся к звуку шестеренок, шуршащих в родном сердце. И мгновение растаяло, словно бы Бумажница и не сидела несколько минут назад, и не разговаривала с одной из самых странных девушек этого Дома.


End file.
